


The Hero and The Villian

by wallowedswallow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Consensual Sex, Dom Kara Danvers, Evil Lena Luthor, Explicit Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Lena Luthor, Supercorptober, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallowedswallow/pseuds/wallowedswallow
Summary: Lena's up to no good. Kara punishes her, Lena enjoys her punishment too much. Maybe Kara will reward Lena if she promises to play by the rules.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	The Hero and The Villian

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly, it's not a literary classic.  
> I have no experience writing  
> I feel like I rushed it but oh well

For years Lena has tried to live up to her family’s name. Her mother and brother are infamous, a ubiquitous fear around milling around national city. She’s never been on the same level as them, until now. Her plan is perfect. Fear inspiring and terror-inducing. She’s rigged explosives around town, all she has to do is press the ignition button, and National city will be discussed in the past tense. 

Before Lena can execute her plan, the large glass window in her high rise office shatters. The loud noise catches the tall brunette off guard. National City’s hero rises from the broken glass.  
“Supergirl, how nice of you to join me. I was hoping you would be here when I destroyed your beloved city,” Lena Cackles, her green eyes glowing with pride. She would never admit it, but she’s always found Supergirl attractive. Something about the good-natured blonde secretly turned her on.  
“Oh. I don’t think so, Ms. Luthor. Not if I can help it”, the blonde says coldly. Lena has no opening to respond as Supergirl immediately tackles her. Caught off guard, Lena falls to the floor, unable to register as the much stronger blonde pins her to the floor, spreading Lena’s arms apart. Lena’s paralyzed under the weight of the Kryptonian.  
Supergirl grabs the ignition button and holds it in her hands. “Get up, Lena,” She demands.  
Lena, still dazed from the tackle, slowly rises. “Someone’s violent. I was hoping we could talk this out civilly. I guess one can never expect civility from a Kryptonian”, Lena jabs.  
Supergirl laughs. “I don’t negotiate with terrorists. Deactivate it. Now.” Lena scans the blonde. Fuck. What she would give to see what’s under her form-fitting suit.  
Lena cocks a smile. “No. I don’t think I will.” Supergirl takes a step closer. Her blue eyes lock with Lena’s green eyes.  
“Oh, you will. Do it Now”, Supergirl says as her voice gets deeper. Butterflies start to form in Lena’s stomach. She’s never been this close to her before.  
Lena doesn’t let her nervousness show as she responds, “You clearly need another lesson in persuasion. Your current efforts are embarrassing”.  
“Fine, have it your way,” Supergirl says, her tone lighter now. Supergirl turns and grabs Lena’s wrist and marches her over to the large desk in her office. She pins the Luthor to the desk, her chest touching the cold metal of the table.  
Lena’s cockiness disappears. She tries to get up, but she can’t. The blonde is too strong. “What are you doing,” Lena says shakily.  
Supergirl laughs. “You want to act like a brat; I’ll treat you like one” Supergirl lifts her toned arm and smacks the top of Lena’s skirt. Lena could feel the heat rising in her ass, as well as a heartbeat growing in her nether regions.  
Supergirl doesn’t let up. She continues smacking Lena’s behind. A moan escapes Lena’s lips. Supergirl seems taken aback by the unexpected sound.  
“Oh, you like this. I didn’t expect you to be such a slut”, Supergirl says, the last word punctuated with a hard slap. “Get up, girl,” The hero demands. Lena stands up, ashamed, yet also incredibly turned on. Lena looks down at the ground. She feels a lot smaller than she did at the beginning of the night.  
“Looks like I took the mighty Luthor down a few pegs,” Supergirl boasts. “Deactivate the button, and maybe I’ll reward you for taking your punishment like a good little girl.”  
Lena thinks for a moment. There was no way she’d pass up an opportunity like this. She goes over to the ignition button and types in a deactivating code. The bright red button turns grey.  
“I did it,” Lena says, still wondering if she’s making the right choice.  
Supergirl gets closer to Lena and puts her mouth close to Lena’s ear “Good girl. At least you can follow directions the third time.” Shivers cascade down Lena’s spine  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” Supergirl says in a raspy voice, still close to Lena’s ear.  
Quietly, Lena responds, “Yes.” Shaking, hoping the Kryptonian doesn’t smell the aroused fear she’s emitting.  
“Beg for me to fuck you. Get down on your knees”. Supergirl demands. Lena slowly descends to her knees. She looks up to the hero. “Please. Supergirl. I need you to fuck me.”  
“Good Girl. If you want me to stop, I want you to say Red, do you understand,” Supergirl says, looking down at the brunette.  
Lena nods, rising to her feet. Before she can get up all the way, Supergirl pushes her back to her knees.  
“Did I say you could get up? I always need verbal answers. What word do you say If you want me to stop,”, Supergirl says coldly.  
Lena looks up, “I will say Red if I want you to stop,” though Lena knows she probably won’t want it to.  
“Good girl. Get up”. Lena rises. Supergirl grabs a fistful of the dark hair and pushes her against the wall. The blonde bites the brunette’s pale neck, descending down until she reaches her collar bone. Supergirl rips Lena’s grey blazer off, and small buttons fly everywhere. Lena’s bare skin is revealed, and Supergirl continues biting her, now mixing soft kisses in between. Small welts start to form on Lena’s pale skin. Supergirl reaches around and unclasps Lena’s bra. The Kryptonian squeezes the Luthor’s pink nipples, eliciting a squeal from the woman.  
“God Lena, you’re so fucking hot,” Supergirl muses. The blonde pins Lena to the wall kissing her. Supergirl yanks Lena’s skirt down, revealing her soaking wet panties.  
“Wow, someone gets keyed up pretty easily,” Supergirl smirks. Supergirl pulls off her own outfit, revealing her sculpted abs and color-coordinated lingerie. Supergirl traces Lena’s hips with her fingernails, slowly reaching her the waistband of her underwear. She thumbs the waistband for a moment, then pulls it down to Lena’s ankles. She rubs the Luthor’s clit with her finger. Lena moans loudly. Supergirl starts by slowly massaging, increasing the intensity every second. Lena starts to shake uncontrollably.  
“Don’t you dare come until I tell you, little girl,” Supergirl whispers.  
Lena sucks in her breath, trying to hold in her pulsating orgasm. The orgasm builds in intensity, threatening to escape Lena’s control. Supergirl enjoys the pained look on the brunette’s face.  
“Come for me, Lena,” Supergirl demands. Lena lets go, and an intense orgasm shivers through her body. Her brow is damp with sweat.  
“Good Girl. Maybe if you’re good, we can do this again. I expect you to behave”, Supergirl says as Lena’s orgasm starts to dwindle. Supergirl passionately kisses the Luthor and flies out of the broken window. It takes a moment for Lena to recuperate. She never expected this to happen; she’ll think about this moment for years to come.


End file.
